It's Been A Long Time
by Dattebayo Girl
Summary: Denmark promised he would never even let the Swede out of his sight. They would spend the rest of his life together... forever. DenmarkSweden pairing, CAKE songfic. Rated for death and otherwise dark/snapped themes.


Hetalia isn't mine c: "Long Time" is also not mine and belongs to a band called CAKE. Sooo awesme hnng c: Please take a moment to take my poll in my profile, it would really help me out.

AAhur...

I'm a pretty bad person, hee.

OH LOOK, ANOTHER CAKE FIC.

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's been a long time,<br>Since I've seen your smiling face.  
>It's been a long time,<br>Since I've seen a su-u-u-u-u-u-unny day.**_

_Denmark awoke, and intertwined their fingers. The silly Nordic was as silent as ever; didn't even wish him a good morning._

_"You're such a prude." Denmark chuckled. He nuzzled the body beside him. "Good morning, you stubborn Swede."_

_**It's been a long time,  
>Since you wore your pillbox hat.<br>It's been a long time,  
>Since we drove your Po-o-o-o-o-o-ontiac.<strong>_

_He did everything with his beloved, although, with as sluggish as he got the other blond to move, you think that Denmark would get tired of all the hard work. But no..._

_No, to feel their bodies pressed together..._

_It was all he needed._

_"You wanted the tie, right?" He fiddled with the blue and yellow tie around the silent man's neck. "Augh, you know how much I hate ties. But I do them for you. I must admit though;" he finally got the tie to look perfect. "they just make you look sexier."_

_He leaned up and pecked him on the lips._

_**It's been a long time,  
>Since you gave me bu-u-u-u-u-u-u-utterflies<br>It's been a long time,  
>Since I've seen it bu-u-u-u-u-u-urning in your eyes.<strong>_

_He sat at breakfast, and the silence was deafening, but it was alright, Sweden was usually silent._

_He usually didn't each much, either._

_"You don't eat alot, do you." Denmark said amusedly; half way into his breakfast. "If you would just tell me what you liked, I could make something that you'd actual eat, hm?"_

_Sweden didn't answer._

_"Of course, bastard." but it was good nature. Denmark laughed loudly and continued to eat. After a while, he picked up his empty plate and Sweden's full one and started to clean them away. The silence that followed seemed to even swallow up the sounds of the rushing water over the dishes._

_**But I don't mind (I don't mind),  
>No I don't (I don't mind),<br>No I don't (I don't mind),  
>When I've got you next to me.<strong>_

_When he couldn't see Sweden... or touch him, or know without a doubt he was immediately there, Denmark felt lost; like he couldn't go on. That's why he and Sweden decided to live together. That's why as Denmark washed the dishes, he peeked over his shoulder ever 30 seconds or so to grin at and check on Sweden._

_Everyone was sad to see him go. They had a nice little ceremony/party and everything. Denmark couldn't help but grin when he saw Sweden dressed up looking all handsome. The other Nordics were being silly though._

_They acted like Sweden was leaving them forever. They even cried._

_**It's been a long time,  
>Since we tripped into this ditch.<br>It's been a long time,  
>Since we drank the ar-r-r-r-r-r-rsenic<strong>_

_Denmark didn't leave the house much anymore. After all; all he wanted was right here._

_So after breakfast, they sat in his living room together in complete silence._

_If anyone spoke, it was Denmark. It was always Denmark._

_"It's nice out today, hm?" He looked up at Sweden._

_His eyes were closed._

_"Ahh, I get it." Denmark whispered with another grin. "Sleeping. You just like to sleep alot, don't you?"_

_He crawled onto the slightly taller blond's lap, humming softly. "Shouldn't wake you up, right? You're such a heavy sleeper sometimes." He shifted again and again, to move to a more comfortable spot on his lover's lap, facing him. Every time he checked though, it didn't look like Sweden had stirred._

_Finally, he placed his head on the other's shoulders and closed his eyes so he could sleep himself._

_**It's been a long time,  
>Since we've been insi-i-i-i-i-i-ide of this tomb.<br>It's been a long time,  
>Since you wore your e-e-e-e-e-expensive French perfume.<strong>_

_The entire little going away party was a little weird, and it always would be, far in the back of Denmark's mind._

_Everyone was dressed in black. And people were crying._

_Why would people get so emotional?_

_Where did Sweden go? He was just there, where everyone was saying goodbye... and then someone had taken him away._

_The other Nordics tried to calm him down, but they didn't understand._

_Sweden was moving in with him. He and Sweden would be together forever. So why would they try to make him say goodbye to someone he'd see every day?_

_For exactly 2 hours, 9 minutes, and somewhere between 21 and 35 seconds, he couldn't find Sweden. He cursed and yelled and threatened anyone who tried to get too close. He would kill them. He would kill them all if he couldn't find his beloved._

_Then he walked alone... at night... and found a place with Sweden's name on it. It even had the current date on it, so he could know it was the right one. Denmark knew at once that Sweden was there... There waiting for him. Sweden was waiting for Denmark to save him... because the rest of these ungracious bastards didn't know he couldn't breath when he was down there._

_Denmark got on his hands and knees, and began to rip the clumps of earth that stood between he and the other country._

_**But I don't mind (I don't mind),  
>No I don't (I don't mind),<br>But I don't (I don't mind),  
>When I've got you next to me.<br>Next to me**_

_Okay, so Denmark didn't sleep while on his lover's lap, but he was just as satisfied._

_He knew that the other Nordics, or even all of the other countries wouldn't understand the love they had for each other... so they hid Sweden from him, and they had failed._

_But that was all behind him, now. Now it was just he and Sweden. The rest of the world could go fuck themselves for all Denmark cared. Sweden was right where he needed to be the most._

_Right besides Denmark._

_**It's been a long time,  
>Since I've seen your smiling face.<br>It's been a long time,  
>Since I've seen a su-u-u-u-u-u-unny day.<strong>_

_"Jeg elsker dig..." Was among the sweet nothings Denmark whispered to the corpse before gently pressing his lips to its._

_Of course, he learned to stop expecting replies. As long as Sweden was with him..._

* * *

><p>I swear... I'll take any song and twist it beyond reason.<p>

Pairing: DenmarkxDead!Sweden

Why?

Because I say so... and because my buddy says DenSu.

How did Sweden die?

IDK, knowing a good buddy Bel- I mean... Denmark from this story probably says he poisoned him so they would be together forever

Why isn't Sweden, like... IDK... gross and dead and decomposing?

Because He's a country. BI IDK, because I say so.

I expect reviews, children


End file.
